1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox that may be used as a seat or a working table and a tool cabinet or toolbox.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toolbox in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple panels individually manufactured and assembled to form the toolbox. Multiple fasteners are needed to attach the panels to each other. The conventional toolbox usually contains a large internal space and has several partitions to divide the space into multiple chambers to hold various hand tools. However, a lot of time is required to assemble the panels and partitions with the threaded fasteners. Further, most hand tools are made of metal, and the toolbox becomes very heavy and hard to move when the toolbox is full of hand tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional toolbox.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a toolbox includes at least one box each having a bottom panel, two side panels, a back panel and a top panel coupled together to form an internal space. A locking lip is formed on the top edge of the side panels and back panel and on the edge of the top panel opposite to the back panel. Multiple ridges extend out laterally from the lips so a seat or a working table can be attached to extend the scope for which the toolbox in accordance with the present invention can be used.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.